Power rangers : Lupinranger vs Patranger
by alexrusso89
Summary: The Lupin collection has been stolen To combat the threat commander Sky Tate of SPD recruits three rangers of his own. While Hexagon recruits three rangers of their own. What will happen when the two ranger teams cross paths and what does Hexagon want with the Lupin collection?


Rural America

The sun was beating down on the harsh desert but this didn't concern the shadowy figure that walked across the sand. The man wore a long black robe that brush against the ground and in his hand was a small wooden stick. He paused briefly and held the stick in the palm of his hand. It moved all by itself like the needle of a compass, almost like it was pointing him in the direction of his target. After a few minutes, the man came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. Underneath the hood of his robe he smiled before waving his arms in an elaborate gesture. The ground began to rumble as the rocks began to rise out of the sand until they formed an archway, "Perfect", the man hissed before walking through the arch.

In a flash the man had been teleported to another location. The room was lit with a few torches and water periodically dripped down the walls. Lining the walls were shelves full of various items. The man lowered his hood, revealing his pale white skin and silver hair. His red eyes glowed. "And they said this place was a myth", he snorted. He began to laugh manically, the Universe would soon be his.

The road leading up the mountains surrounding Silver Hills was extremely quiet. Except of a lone pink car heading towards the summit, there was no one else around for miles. The weather conditions turned extremely misty and visibility was getting low.

After several minutes the car came to a halt near the Gates and the driver stepped out. She was dressed in a pair of cargo shorts, work boots and a long sleeved pink top. The woman shivered slightly, she wasn't anticipating the forest being this cold. Normally it was a little bit warmer, even during winter. She was about to walked towards the gates when she suddenly stopped.

"Halt stranger", a commanding voice called out. The woman turned around and came face to face with the guards , "Oh Ms Scott, we apologise for the inconvenience".

"Don't mention it", Jen replied to the guards, "Is Wes and the others here yet?."

The snake lady pointed at the news crew.

"Are you transmitting this live?" the lady asks.

The news crew nod their heads in unison.

"Well then listen Earth! My name is Vipra, Lord Gaga will conquer Earth and nobody will be able to stop me!" Vipra laughs horrifically, As people begin to panic.

Jen continued towards the main entrance of the old Clock tower. Jen then headed inside. After a short walk down a flight of stairs until they reached a lock that required a palm print, "New security system", Jen said, impressed The machine scanned her print and the door opened, revealing a darkened room with a small table in the middle. The lights flicked on, "Welcome to Ranger Ops", Circut stated.

"Not bad", Jen admired the base, "I see you've upgraded quite a bit".

Trip walked up to the computer and began the boot up sequence. He didn't turn around, "Yep two people named Ethan and a Billy Cranston helped set up the tech side of things with help from a Wes with funding".

Jen opened her mouth but no sound came out, that wasn't what she was expecting to hear, "Miss me that much huh?" a voice said from the shadows.

"Hello Wes", Jen sighed, "still as weird as ever".

Wes gave Jen a Kiss, "I'll give you a few minutes", Trip said as he departed for one of the back rooms, "So how are those three going?", Wes said to the former pink ranger.

Jen sighed, "Where do I begin?"

"That bad huh?" Wes smiled.

"We have a big problem", Jen took a seat at the table.

" Uh ok ", Xander replied, "is something wrong?".

Jen brought up some pics on screens behind her, "The lupin collection has been stolen".

Meanwhile in New Tech City, three teens were sitting in their usual spot in the local diner. Suddenly the pub was rocked by several powerful explosions. Wooden splinters flew everywhere, bottles shattered on the floor and all the windows were blown out. The trio threw themselves to the ground as quickly as possible, "The hell ?" Charlie asked the others.

"Seems like some kind of attack", Ruby replied.

"Lets investigate", Jessi announced and quickly ran for the door, closely followed by Ruby and Charlie. Outside there were people running in terror and the smell of smoke filled the air. They found several bodies lying in the street, all residents of Silver Hills. Marching through the streets were dozens of black bodied humanoid creatures. Their bodies were styled to look like a tuxedo which the trio found a little strange. Their dark coloured heads were completely featureless except for a white patch where their mouths should have been, "What the bloody hell are these things?" Ruby exclaimed.

"How the hell am i ment to know", Charlie replied.

"I don't care", Jessi charged at the nearest creature. To her horror the monster absorbed her punches and kicks without even flinching, "Erm little help", she said to the others.

"Love to mate", Ruby replied, "but nothing's working on them". The black suited creatures kept closing in on them. The nearest creature lunged for Charlie but the black haired woman was able to dodge out the way.

"Alright now what", Ruby said.

Jessi looked around and her friend was right. As the trio shuffled backwards. Three of the black suited creatures jumped towards the trio. Instinctively the trio drew their SPD blasters and opened fire.

" What were they?" Ruby asked

"have absolutely no idea, lets get back to base." Charlie replied.

Commander Tate and Dr Manx noticed three late arrivals trying to sneak into the base. " Cadets here now, or do you think your too special".

From the side of the stage, Kat snorted, "Yeah those three are special alright".

From the trio. Ruby turned to Jessi and whispered, "Dude is he talking to us?"

"Of course he is", Charlie snapped, "remind me again why I'm friends with you two?"

"Our charm and personality of course", Jessi smiled. That broad grin soon waivered when she realised that everyone was looking at them, "Sorry", she added sheepishly.

"Anything else to add", Commander Tate sighed in exasperation, The trio shook their heads quickly. It took all of Sky's will power not to shake his head. " Cadet Mathews your being promoted " Sky said. " Your trying to get rid of me ?" Charlie replied, " What no you and your teammates their are being promoted to ranger duty, plus if i did get rid of you Z would kill me" he muttered to himself as Kat snickered.

" Were going to be rangers?" Ruby asksd, Commander Tate nodded.

" SPD Special Ops has three ranger positions open and I've selected you three " Sky replied.

" Thank you sir " Jessi replied saluting Sky.

" Get some rest, briefing will be in three hours got it " Commander Tate said sternly before walking off , Kat following behind him.

" God help us " Sky muttered to himself.


End file.
